Fibrous lubricant compositions, especially fibrous greases have been developed to meet the demand for greases having high dropping points with good shear stability. Such greases are used where shock loading is prevalent, a condition which occurs, for example, in the ball joints of automotive vehicles, and the pivot points on end loaders. Fibrous greases are preferred over smooth textured greases for such uses because of the loose tolerances in the lubricated contacts. Loose fitting parts, upon impact, will tend to squirt a smooth textured grease out of the contacts, whereas a fibrous grease will be drawn back into the lubricated contacts when the loose fitting parts are separated, due to the fibrous texture of the grease. The two most widely used fibrous greases are barium base greases and sodium base greases. Barium base greases are somewhat toxic and can lose their fibrous texture after prolonged use at high temperature due, in the main, to the loss of the overall amount of water which is added to such greases to impart a fibrous texture to them. Sodium base greases, like barium base greases, also tend to lose their fibrous texture under prolonged high temperature use conditions for the same reason, and have the added disadvantage of being water sensitive, that is, the sodium fibers comprising the grease are soluble in water, resulting in grease failure upon exposure of the grease to excessive amounts of water, or moisture.